When dealing with information, such as a value of information of a data store, to which more than one individual has write access, data integrity may arise. To address the data integrity issues and/or to indicate to users accessing the data store a history of the changes, some known word processor programs include a “redlining” utility to track changes. Other known systems, such as databases, utilize change notes, such as “Last changed by (username) on (date)”.
Known redlining and change note schemes may not scale well when there is more than one data update on a same value of the information. Known redlining and change note schemes also may not scale well when a significant number of different individuals make changes to the same value of the information.